The Ultimate Challenge
by Yamata Stallions
Summary: 6 different shows go on a island and challenge each other.
1. Chapter 1

The Hosts

Tactician Ryoyu: This strategist will give you the up to date info at all times. He plans to take his job seriously and nothing will distract him from doing it. **NOTHING! NOTHING! **He's in charge of keeping track of the Red Team.

Zelda: Sometimes she will always do her job cheerfully. She is very excited and may start talking more than she needs to. She's going to keep up with the Blue Team and give you all the nifty details.

Sora: The digidestined girl is now in charge of informing about the Yellow Team's progress. Along with her faithful partner Biyomon, she's going to give you all the necessary details.

The Rules

"Hello! My name is Zelda. Today I'm your hostess for this special challenge that will pick characters from different shows against new challenges, the biggest one being trying to work together. Now I'm going to introduce my partner Ryoyu from Fire Emblem!"

Ryoyu was standing next to Zelda with a big smile. "Thank you Zelda! Our staff of highly trained professionals hand picked each of the characters participating in this fantastic challenge."

Zelda: Well let's explain what this challenge is about. We have 15 participants from 6 different shows who will form part of 3 teams. The teams have been made randomly as the participants took a little piece of paper out of the box in which the number of their teams was written. The resulting teams then chose a team captain who will be the official representative of their team and what jewel they would like to have. Now Ryoyu, its your turn to explain the challenge itself.

"The 3 teams we'll be placed in a mysterious island filled with old and new enemies for our players. Each team will be placed in a different starting point and has been equipped with standard camping gear. The game has 2 objectives: the first one is to obtain 8 badges. Our participants will be able to obtain these badges in many ways."

Zelda interrupted Ryoyu. "The first way in which a team may earn a badge is by simply finding it. Now this is not as easy as it sounds because our creative staff placed them in places they couldn't find. The second way to earn a badge is to defeat a guardian. These guardians are people who our heroes defeated before, but this will be a whole new setting. If defeated they must award the badge to the winning team. And the third way to get a badge is to be awarded one by one of our many representatives, our heroes must first identify these representatives and they will assign them a special side quest, after completing the side quest successfully, they will be awarded a badge."

"Now the second objective maybe a little harder. Like Zelda said earlier each team must pick a jewel for their team. When they finish the challenge a team must have their jewel with them and the jewel of another team, so they must get another team's jewel. They can do this by any means they see fit. Now for some of the important rules:

Rule#1: The whole team must stay together, no splitting up. They may be apart for a small period of time and not very far away from each other.

Rule#2: No use of vehicles of any kind.

Rule#3: No taking badges from any other teams.

Rule#4: A team may not be aided to obtain a badge or jewel by anybody. They may be aided for other purposes.

Rule#5: The team jewel must be in the possession of a team member at all times. They can't hide the jewel anywhere.

Zelda pushed Ryoyu aside and continued. "You're forgetting about the special limits of some characters, and the power of the badges. Now to make things more even we had to power down some of our participants. In this case Inuyasha can't use Backlash Wave, Naruto can't use the Nine-tailed Fox's power, and Sonic can't turn into Super Sonic. But to make things more interesting we gave the badges a special power, a badge has the power to let Inuyasha use Backlash Wave, Naruto can use the Nine-tailed Fox's power, and Sonic can turn into Super Sonic, for only 10 minutes. After that, the badge will lose its power, but it will still be a valid badge for the challenge. And the winning team will receive 5,000,000 dollars for each member.

The Participants

From Naruto: Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata

From Kingdom Hearts 2: Sora and Riku

From Shaman King: Yoh and his spirit Amidamaru

From Sonic X: Sonic and Knuckles

From Zatch Bell: Kiyo& Zatch, Megumi& Tia, Li-en& Wonrei, and Albert& Laila

From Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyo

The Teams

Yellow Team

Sonic (captain)

Albert& Laila

Yoh

Riku

Sango

Jewel: Ruby

Blue Team

Inuyasha (captain)

Naruto

Li-en& Wonrei

Megumi& Tia

Sora

Jewel: Diamond

Red Team

Kiyo& Zatch (captain)

Knuckles

Hinata

Sasuke

Kikyo

Jewel: Emerald

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Ryoyu. Only time I'm saying this.


	2. Part 1: The Adventure Begins

Part 1: The Adventure Begins

The Yellow Team

-----------------------

Sora was on the beach wearing a swimsuit. Biyomon was beside her. "Hello! My name is Sora and I was assigned to cover the action of the Yellow team."

"Sora will do a great job! She's so great!" Biyomon said.

Sora blushed. "Thanks Biyomon. Well we had a small problem with the helicopters so all our team departed a little late. Right now its 3pm and our teams won't get to do much before it gets dark."

"The plane! The plane is here!"

"That's a helicopter, Biyomon."

Ooops…sorry Sora. I won't make the same mistake again."

The helicopter landed on the beach. Yoh came out first, followed by Riku, Albert, Laila, Sango, and Sonic. A staff member threw their camping gear off the helicopter. The helicopter then took off again and left.

Sonic stretched his arms and legs. "What a horrible ride, my extreme speed is much faster and a lot less noisy."

"Quit complaining, were here aren't we?" Riku said. "Now let's get moving!"

"Move where?" Yoh asked. "We don't know where to go."

Albert got out a yellow thing with a small screen that showed a map. "We should look for a town. The locals might give us tips as to where to go."

Sango went behind Albert. She had never seen this device before. "Um, Albert don't mind me asking but what is that thing your holding?"

"It's a Poke Nav. Some guy gave it to me, so I took it. Look at the screen. The yellow dot is our location. Now there is a town about 10 miles from here."

Yoh got closer to the screen. "10 miles? That's a bit far." He took a good look at the map. "I hadn't realize this island was so big."

"Try using huge." Albert said.

"It's going to take forever to explore it all." Laila said.

"How come we've never heard of this place?" Riku asked.

Sango responded. "The whole setting was created for this contest. Don't ask me how they did it."

Yoh said, "Well we better get going, we want to get there by nightfall."

Riku said, "Didn't you pay attention to the briefing? Nobody will give us shelter. We have to camp every night."

"OK, OK! Well, let's get going anyway." Yoh said.

Sonic yelled. "Wait you guys! I'm hungry. Can't we eat first?"

"How much food did they give us?" Albert said.

Yoh looked around, he didn't find the food. "Hey Amidamaru? Do you see the food?"

Amidamaru was in his human form. "No. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to the food on the helicopter.

"We can't find the food!" Albert yelled.

Riku yelled, "That can't be right!"

Sonic asked, "Are you looking for those little cans?"

"Yes!"

Sonic said, "Well, I already ate them. I thought it was some sort of complementary snack."

"The food was supposed to last at least a week!" Albert said.

"The why did they give us so little then?" Sonic asked.

Riku and Yoh yelled together, "Now What!"

"Hey guys! Calm down! Why don't we get our own food." Laila said.

Sango said, "Laila's right. We have no choice now."

Sonic smiled and said, "I can get plenty of food!" He faced the sea and started to turn into a spin ball. He head towards the ocean and hit the water. He made circles and zigzags in the ocean. He was going sonic speed his team can barely see him. Sonic then went back to shore. Water fell all over our heroes as if it was raining, but fish were falling as well. Everybody was all wet. Yoh yelled, "Why didn't you warn us!"

Sonic laughed. "Sorry, but we have plenty to eat."

Sango asked, "Do we really need all this fish? I mean we don't have to take a tank of them.

Albert said, "Sango is right. It's too much.

"I think it's barely enough. Let's dig in." Sonic said.

About an hour later, a pile of fish bones could be seen on the beach. Our heroes were sitting around a fire. Yoh said, "I've never seen a person eat like that! A mamodo, yes, but a person, never."

Amidamaru was rubbing his stomach, "Man, that hit the spot."

"That was delicious! Now I'm full!" Sonic said.

Riku stood up, "Well, we've eaten and now we have to get moving. Hey Albert! In what direction is the town you were talking about?"

Albert pointed in a certain direction. "It's southwest from here."

"Right!" Riku started running in the southeast direction. "Come on! What are you guys waiting for?"

Yoh asked, "Where does he think he's going?"

Sonic ran after him, caught up and turned him in the right direction. "Now we can get a move on!" Everybody got up, packed their stuff and followed Riku and Sonic.

Back to Sora, "Well, the yellow team had its small problems, but overall it is a good start. If they don't lose Riku they should have no problem." "Hey Ryoyu, how's the red team?" Biyomon said. "Hey, Biyomon! That's my line!" "But Biyomon has no lines. What is Biyomon to do?" "Biyomon will speak when Soar tells her to speak." "OK, Sora!"

The Red Team

--------------------

Ryoyu was somewhere in the woods, behind him the red team was seen hiking. "Well the red team is making steady progress. I'm not sure where they are heading though. Lets watch how they are doing."

Kiyo was leading the team with zatch by his side, "Well, it's starting to get dark so we should start looking for a camping site."

"Don't you think we can make more progress? We still have some time." Sasuke said.

Knuckles said, "Well, I agree with Kiyo. We should start looking for a place to spend the night."

Kikyo's stomach starts to growl, "Maybe we should eat something. I'm kind of hungry."

"Kiyo! I'm hungry too!" said Zatch. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Alright Zatch." Said Kiyo. He asked Knuckles, "Could you please give me a can of food for Zatch?"

Knuckles asked Hinata, "Pass up a can up front would you."

Hinata asked Sasuke, "Sasuke, they want a can of food up front"

Sasuke asked Kikyo, "Pass a can up would ya."

"A can? You mean what I fed to my soul collectors?" Kikyo said.

Sasuke yelled, "You fed a can of food to your soul collectors?"

"Hey, they were hungry. What was I suppose to do? Let them starve and die? I don't think so." said Kikyo.

Kiyo jumped in the argument, "Alright! Let's just stop arguing. This isn't getting us anywhere. We can just get some food of our own." Starts walking again.

Kikyo in her thoughts: Twerp.

Sasuke in his thoughts: Loser.

Ryo's comment: Soul collectors eating cans of food? I thought they eat souls.

The team decided to travel a little further. The map showed that there was a lake nearby. They found a good camping site and started to put their stuff down.

"I'm going to look for some food. Since I'm a good seeker and digger." Said Knuckles.

"Wait. I'll look for the food. You're too slow to find anything. My soul collectors can find food faster than you can." Kikyo said.

"What was that? Try saying that again," said Knuckles getting annoyed.

Hinata said, "Please Knuckles, don't fight with Kikyo. Were a team remember?"

"Whatever." Knuckles said.

Kikyo walked away with her soul collectors behind and beside her.

"She's one strange woman I can give you that." Knuckles said.

Hinata said, "I'm going to check out the lake."

"Ok, I'll gather wood and start a fire." Kiyo said.

"Sasuke and I will set up the tent." Said Knuckles.

A few minutes later, Kiyo had all the wood piled up inside a circle of stones. He then started the fire going. A moment after that, Hinata returned blushing a bit. "So did you find the lake?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah, but it was kind of occupied." Said Hinata.

"Occupied?"

"Yeah… two guys were taking a bath in the lake."

Knuckles said, "Maybe we should check it out. They can give us some info."

Kiyo: Alright. Let's go Zatch.

Knuckles: I'm coming with you.

It didn't take long for Kiyo, Zatch and Knuckles to arrive. One guy was fully dressed in a soldier's uniform, and the other already had his pants on. Knuckles saw that one of them had a red tag on his left arm with the letter RR on it. He quickly grabbed Kiyo and Zatch covering their mouths and went into hiding. Kiyo freed himself and said, "What was that for!" "Shhh!" Knuckles lets go of Zatch. "Tikal has told me about those guys. They're part of the Red Ribbon Army." "Who are they?" asked Kiyo. "Well, I only know what Tikal told me. Many years ago, this army was trying to take over the world. They were pretty much everywhere and had a lot of power. But Goku defeated them a long time ago, many years before I was born." "They couldn't be the same guy!" "Well, I don't want to take any chances" said Knuckles.

Zatch said, "Come on. They're just two guys. I can just use my spells on them and…" Knuckles interrupts Zatch, "No! They are only two but there might be more close by." Kiyo said, "Well, we better go back to the camp. We won't worry about these guys. My guess is that they are just part of the setting." "Knuckles said, "Yeah, you could be right. Let's go talk with the others." Knuckles, Kiyo, and Zatch quietly left the lake and headed towards the camp.

When the guys got back, they were surprised by what they saw. There was a huge pile of frogs next to the fire. Kikyo had placed a stick with frogs over the fire and was placing more frogs in another stick. "About time. Dinner's already ready." Sasuke said.

Knuckles: Okay, that's just disgusting.

Kiyo with his face turned green: Gag me.

Zatch didn't seem to mind.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You don't want to get the food cold, do you? Kikyo said.

Knuckles whispers to himself, "I really don't like Kikyo."

"Do we have a choice here?" Kiyo said.

Back to Ryoyu. "Well, the red team is going to expand their horizons and learn to eat new things. Now we have to ask ourselves about the Red Ribbon Army. Is Kiyo right and are they part of the setting? And if so, what part do they play in all of this? Well, its Zelda's turn to tell you what is going on with the Blue team. Zelda, are you there?"

Review: Well, how was it? I'll continue chapter 1 on the next chapter for the Blue team. Review, if you have the time. See ya later, alligator.


	3. Part 1 continues

Part 1 Continues

The Blue Team

---------------------

Zelda was in the lobby of what appeared to be a very fancy hotel. She was having some tea and had a magazine in her lap. "You maybe wondering why I am here. Well, the blue team's starting spot happened to be near this small tourist trap of a town. I'm still not sure how our team was able to get in here. Everyone was told not to give shelter to the teams, and they didn't have any money to begin with. Why don't we watch the blue team and figure out what happened."

------------------------

A shot of a hotel room was shown. The room was very large, the window was open and it had a balcony with a view of the beach. The room had a wide screen TV and a large Jacuzzi next to the balcony. Li-en and Megumi were inside the Jacuzzi relaxing. Megumi had a bottle of Root beer next to her. Tia was on the couch watching TV. Megumi has her eyes closed, "Man, this is great. It really relaxes you."

Li-en: I don't know. Weren't we supposed to stay outside?

"Oh, come on, Li-en. When we leave, we won't be able to get to another hotel again. Well, when we go into another one in town."

Li-en said, "Alright. But just this once, okay?"

"Fine." Megumi takes out a Root beer bottle. "Want some Root beer?"

"Sure"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Tia asked.

"It's Inuyasha!"

Tia went to open the door. "Gee…we're lucky to be wearing swimsuits." Megumi said. Inuyasha walked over to the Jacuzzi. "What's all of this? I thought you girls said you were going to look for a place to camp." Li-en said, "No, we were going to look for an appropriate place to spend the night. And this seems appropriate." Megumi threw a key to Inuyasha. "What's this?" "That's the kay to your room. You didn't think we forgot about you, Wonrei, Naruto, and Sora, did you?" Megumi said. "But how did you get in here?" Inuyasha asked.

Megumi said, "We just let Tia pretend she was terribly ill. And she's a great actor. You should of seen her."

"That's not very honest, Megumi." "Please, give me a chance! I want to enjoy this while I can. Especially Li-en and Tia." "Well, I could have understand how'd you taken a regular room. But the royal suite?" Megumi said, "There were only two rooms left, and one was this one, And we need more space than you so we had no choice but to stay here." Another knock was heard. "Who is it?" asked Tia. "Its us three. Me, Naruto, and Wonrei." Sora said. Tia opened the door for them.

Sora: Wow!

"Whoa, no way! This is so cool!" Naruto said with big eyes.

Wonrei said, "Isn't this a bit too big for a room?" "Come on, Wonrei. This is awesome. Look at the TV." Naruto said. Naruto and Sora joined Tia on the couch to watch TV. Wonrei sweatdropped, but walked over to them anyway. Inuyasha said, "You can't just do this!" Megumi said, "Its only a room. Inuyasha pointed at the empty dishes. "And what about the dinner?" "We were hungry." Megumi said. "And the bottle of Root beer?" Li-en said, "We were then thirsty." "And the pay per view movies? Don't think I didn't notice." Megumi answered Inuyasha, "We can't just have Tia get bored." Inuyasha said, "I give up! What's done is done. I'm going to my room to get some sleep."

"Ok, but take Sora, Naruto and Wonrei with you, please?" Megumi said.

"Alright, but were leaving first thing in the morning. Remember, this is a challenge, not a vacation."

"Ok, we understand." Megumi said.

Inuyasha said, "Lets go you three."

Sora: But we want to watch the rest of the movie."

"I'm not. I'm going to meditate a bit." Wonrei said while walking.

"Let them watch the end of the movie. You room is next door to ours anyway. They'll leave when the movie is over." Megumi said. "Fine." Inuyasha said after Wonrei was walking out of the room, Inuyasha slammed the door behind him. "Why is Inuyasha mad?" Li-en asked. "He just dosen't appreciate the good things in life." Megumi said. "Oh."

--------------------------------

Zelda stood in front of the camera. "Well, that's the blue team for you. Will Inuyasha be able to get his team on track? Or will this just turn into some tropical vacation for the blue team? Well, they'll probably spend their first night more comfy than the other teams, but they can't stay here forever so they'll have to put up with it sooner or later. Well, that's all the time we have for today so I have to say good-bye. We hope to see you again next time!"

(to be continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Life in the Mysterious Island

--------------------------------------------

The Red Team

-------------------

Sasuke is the one to come out of his tent. Hinata came out behind him. "Yawn. We better wake up everyone else so we can be on our way." "I agree. I'll go wake up the guys and you wake up Kikyo." "Ok." Sasuke went to the guy's tent and opened. "Wake up!" The guys became startled and moved around so much the tent collapsed over them. Zatch was the first to peek out. "Yay! It's morning." Knuckles and Kiyo got up. Sasuke said, "Did you have to wake up earlier. I'm not going to lose anytime waiting for you."

-----------------------------------------------------

The whole team was awake and they already packed their stuff. Kiyo checked the map, "Well, if we make steady progress we should reach this small village by noon." "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go." Knuckles said. The team was on their way again. The guys decided to tell the others about the two soldiers.

Kiyo: Hey, Hinata! About the two guys that were on the lake, those guys were soldiers.

Hinata: They were? I've never seen those guys before.

Sasuke: Did you talk to them?

Knuckles: No. They were from the Red Ribbon Army.

Hinata: Who?

Knuckles: The Red Ribbon Army. An evil army who tried to conquer the world many years ago.

Sasuke: So what. You could have taken them prisoners.

Kiyo: And then what? We could have been in trouble with the rest of the army.

Hinata: If they are as bad as you say, we'll be in trouble anyway.

Kikyo: It is best if we don't run into them. They could be after our jewel. You'll might just never know.

Kiyo: I'm sure we can learn more about them in the village.

Mysterious voice: You won't be going to any village.

The whole team stopped flat on their tracks. "Who's there?!" Sasuke yelled. A lot of laughter could be heard around them. Out of the bushes came out many soldiers aiming riffles at our heroes. One of them said, "You shouldn't be here. This is our territory." "Kiyo!" Zatch yelled. "Wait Zatch, we can't risk it." Kiyo said. "If you try anything funny, we won't hesitate to kill you all." The soldiers lead the red team around the woods, after some time walking the scene changed drastically from a forest setting to a desert setting. A military base wasn't far with the letters RR was held up high above the base.

----------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers stopped at the entrance and one of them went to insert a code on a panel next to the door. The door opened and everybody entered. Once inside their general greeted them. He was a tall man with a black beard; Sasuke noticed the man was missing his left thumb. "So you people are the intruders. We received word from a mysterious source that you people had trespassed our territory." Knuckles yells, "We never saw any signs saying we were in your territory!" All the soldiers laughed. The general said, "Everybody knows this is our territory, nobody would be foolish enough to be around here. Or that's what we thought anyway."

"What do you plan to do to us?" Sasuke asked. "Well, we usually just kill the intruders right on the spot. But I wanted to see your faces before you die." "You're going to kill us?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, what do we need you alive for?" Knuckles got angry and said, "I don't think so." He moved quickly and hit two men in the gut before they could react. A soldier was about to shoot Knuckles but Kikyo took out a sacred arrow and shot it at his gun. "Don't mess with the echidna. Only I mess with him." **"Why that good for nothing priestess. I'll show her."** This gave the rest of the team enough time to get ready. Hinata put her hands together and put one finger up. "Byakugan!" Sasuke was in a fighting stance. Kiyo got out his red book and opened it. Hinata ran towards a soldier and hit him with blue light that are chakra coming out of her hands.

The general ran for shelter yelling. "Everybody aim your weapons at the intruders." "I don't think so. Rashield!" Suddenly out of nowhere a yellow shield of lightning came out of the bottom and then the lasers started reflecting right back. Sasuke made hand signs and yelled, "Fireball jutsu!" Fireballs came out of his mouth and hit everywhere. "Now for the first spell. Zaker!" Zatch opened his mouth and lightning came out of his mouth and hit some the soldiers. He had many soldiers run away in fear. Knuckles was kicking butt everywhere, soldiers well, falling in dozens. It didn't take our heroes more than fifteen minutes to clear the whole base, those who weren't laying unconscious on the ground were running for their lives. "Yeah! We kicked their butt!" Kiyo said. "I'm pretty impressed myself, we worked as a team, even Hinata." Knuckles said. "I'm pretty tough for a Hyuuga." "Well we can celebrate later, we need to get out of here." Sasuke said. Everybody left the forest to hide, just in case reinforcements were on their way. It didn't take long for an army of tanks to arrive at the scene. Our heroes escaped just in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the forest, the team stopped to catch their breath. "I'm so hungry!" Zatch whined. Sasuke said, "We can't stop for long, they might be after us." "Right, We have to keep moving. Now let me see the map to see where we need to go. The village should be north from here. Luckily, we didn't move too much off track." Kiyo said. The team continued to run for a while, a moment later they started walking, and a moment later they stopped to rest for a while. "I'm so hungry, Kiyo. I need a yellow tail." Zatch whined again. Knuckles said, "Me too. I can't go on like this." "We'll see what we can do once we arrive at the village. Right now I just need some water." Hinata said. Sasuke said, "Me too." "Me three." Kiyo said.

Kikyo: Is there a source of water around here?"

Kiyo: Well, there is a river nearby. Luckily the river goes all the way to the village so we can just folloe it from there.

Knuckles: Well, Let's get a move on.

Zatch holding his stomach: I'm hungry Kiyo!

Kiyo: I heard you the fourth time! I'll get you something just stop whining, please.

The team walked for a while more looking for the river, it took them about 20 minutes to get to it. Everyone got on their knees and started to drink the water from their hands. Kiyo said, "Man! This water is so good." Kikyo was suspicious about the water. Kikyo said, "Something doesn't seem right. No water in the world is this particularly clean." "Hey, that's nature for you." Knuckles said. Zatch saw something in the water. "Hey, everybody, what's that thing over there?" Zatch asked. Everyone looked at the weird creature on the river. It was blue and had a long body. "Quaaag." It suddenly shot water from its mouth getting everyone wet. "Man…why did you do that?" said Kiyo.

Kikyo: Maybe he saw how much we wanted water and gave us some. I mean Id feel refreshed.

The creature was already swimming away.

Hinata: I think that was a pokemon the hosts were talking about.

Sasuke: I don't care, let's just keep on moving.

The team kept moving down the river, they had to stand Zatch as he kept whining about wanting a yellow tail and as usual Kiyo starts yelling at him to be quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually arrived at the village. At the entrance was a sign that said, "Welcome to Hight Horn." The village was not exactly what the team expected. Everything looked pretty fancy; the houses were small but very pretty. There was just one large supermarket, which seemed to be the only store in town. Everyone walked around the streets without a care in the world. Our team was about to go inside when they heard a voice, "Stop right there!" They looked around and saw a police officer heading toward them. Who was it? Who else, Officer Jenny. "You can't just enter here like that!" Kiyo said, "Sorry, you see we are a team participating in a contest." Jenny, "Oh, you're from the Ultimate Challenge! Let me check." She turned on her cellular and dialed a number. "Ok, I have some guys here who say they are players of the challenge." After she was talking in her device she said to the team, "So you must be the red team. You can come in. But you have to accompany me to the station your simply can walk around here looking like that."

The red team was dirty after fighting, running, getting wet, etc… As they walked to the station Hinata spoke with Jenny. Hinata asked, "So what about this town?" "Oh…the only people living here are retired wealthy people. Most of the young people around here only spend a few weeks working at the supermarket or doing some other small jobs, the salary is real good but nobody will keep the same person for more then 2 months." "Sounds like a good offer," "Yeah, but it's hard for anybody to get here. This is kind of a paradise for these people and they just don't let anybody on" "Ah…"

Kiyo noticed a fountain where some creatures were swimming; they were of the same type that shot water at them. "Hey those are like the one that got us all wet." Kiyo noticed. Jenny said, "Those are Quagsire, they are pokemon. They are loved around here because they keep the water clean and pure."

Zatch: Oh. Now I see.

Hinata: I have one more question. Are you one of the challenge's representatives?

Jenny: How did you figure that out?

Hinata: Well, you did call someone to the challenge to identify us.

Jenny: Very well, I suppose you want to know about your side quest. I'll give you the details once we arrive at the station.

The Red Team continued their way to the station, Knuckles wanted to ask about the Red Ribbon Army but decided to wait a little longer.

Rykuu, "Well the Red team has had their first taste of action, and they appear to work together. But what about the Red Ribbon Army? Will they try to get revenge on our heroes? Does the town of Hight Horn have anything to do with them? And what kind of quest will Officer Jenny offer them? Well those questions may be answered some day, but for today we must say good-bye to the Red team. Zelda, how is the Blue Team doing?"

XXXXXX

The Blue Team

----------------

Zelda was in a savanna setting, the Blue team could be seen walking behind her. "Well, the Blue Team has finally started their journey and are appearing to be making steady progress. Let's watch."

XXXXX

Megumi: "So here we are. Hiking again."

Tia: " Gee, Megumi, I thought you would have gotten used to it by now."

Naruto: " Tia, there are just some things that a girl never gets used to."

Li-En: "This isn't so bad."

Naruto: "Of course not. You're older than me, you have energy to spare."

Inuyasha: "Would you stop complaining!"

Sora: "Inuyasha, my mom told me never to shout at a girl."

Inuyasha: "Bet she never had to deal with girls like them."

Megumi: "Can we take a rest please?"

Inuyasha: "No!"

Naruto: "That's it! I'm going to rest too."

Sora: "Yeah, we have been walking for a couple of hours without stopping."

Inuyasha: "That's it, Naruto, I'm fed up with you! You and I need to have a serious talk if this team to succeed."

Naruto: "I want to win as much as you do, but we won't get too far if we push ourselves too hard."

All of a sudden it started raining without a warning, luckily Megumi & Li-En brought their umbrellas. Megumi shared her's with Tia, Naruto, & Inuyasha and Li-En shared her's with Wonrei and Sora.

Inuyasha: "It doesn't seem that it will last long."

Sora had a suggestion to make. "Why don't we chat for a while? I'm sure we can get along better once we know each other."

Li-En: "That's a great idea. Sora, why are you participating in this competition if you don't mind me asking."

Sora: "Well, I wanted to see how far I could go without Riku."

Naruto: "That's weird. What about you, Li-En?

Li-En: "Well, I guess I wanted to have more adventures with Wonrei, that's all. And also become stronger as Zatch and Kiyo.

Sora: "That's a nice friendship. I bet it feels nice when you know there's a special person who'll always be there for you."

Naruto: "It's your turn, Megumi."

Megumi: "It's a little bit the same as with Li-En. I don't get too much free time with Tia because of my rehearsals for concerts. So now, I can spend time with Tia all the time right now."

Inuyasha: "I haven't realized how you get so attached to your mamodo. Is it really that important to you?"

Tia: "You could never understand."

Inuyasha: "You could be right. What about you, Naruto. Why are you in this?"

Naruto: "Well, I want to become the greatest Hokage in the Leaf village. While doing this, I could get stronger by doing this, and pulverizing the other teams including Sasuke, believe it!"

All of a sudden it stopped raining. "Well, let's be on our way."

Inuyasha: "Are you sure the guardian is at the top of that mountain?" He was pointing at the mountain that could be seen at the distance. "Pretty sure, the person that told me couldn't be lying," Naruto replied to Inuyasha. "Ok."

In a way the whole team felt different, Sora's idea had worked nicely. Li-En, Wonrei, and Sora were last in the line

Li-En: "Hey Sora. I know how you feel, being a little person. I bet many people underestimate you."

"I guess some do." Sora replied.

Li-En said to Sora, "Don't worry, I'll help you. You'll show everybody that you can't underestimate people just because they're little. And I like our team because I feel you'll be able to prove that."

"Yeah…"

XXXXXX

After walking for another hour or so the Blue team saw a ponyta alone. "What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said. "It looks like a horse, but on fire. Wait a minute, he must be one of those creatures called Pokemon," Naruto said. "Yeah he is. I think it's called a Ponyta," Li-En replied. The Ponyta saw them and stepped back. "He looks scared," Megumi said. She tried to slowly get closer to the Ponyta. Even though he took some steps back when Megumi was getting closer. "Poneeee…."

"It shouting you shouldn't get closer," Tia said.

Megumi: "You can understand him?"

"Well, yeah. It's not that hard," Tia, said to Megumi, "I know by its emotions." Megumi faced Ponyta and said, "We're not going to hurt you." "Poneee…Poneeee"

Tia: "It would seem he's lost."

"Aw…we can help you look for your friends," Megumi said. Ponyta got closer to Megumi and she was able to touch him. "Hey! It doesn't burn at all." Li-En said, "That must means he likes you." "We don't have time to look for his friends. We need to get to the guardian," Inuyasha said. "Oh come on! We'll take him with us, sooner or later we're bound to bump with them," Megumi complained and begged to Inuyasha. "Fine! Have your own way. But I don't want him in my way." 'There you go with your attitude again. I thought we had left that behind." Megumi said.

The team was on their way again; Ponyta let everybody take turns riding him except Inuyasha who would get burned if he tried.

XXXXXXX

The team made it to the base of the mountain. "Were in luck, their seems to be a trail that leads to the top," Sora said to his teammates. The mountain wasn't too high so it didn't take long to reach the top. There was a huge temple built at the very top. The blue team was standing at the entrance of the temple and they knocked on the door. The person who opened the door happened to be Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura!!" Naruto yelled with joy and hugged her, and then let her go. "It's been a while. How have you been and never hug me like that again, Naruto!" Sakura said and hit him on top of the head with her fist. Naruto said whining, "Do you have to do that Sakura? That really hurts. Wait, hold on…are you the guardian?" Sakura hit Naruto again on the head and now has two bumps on his head. "No, I'm not. I just take care of things here while the challenge takes place. I can't tell you who the guardian is. But, you all can come in."

Everyone went in and saw there was a big open area in the middle, probably where the battle would take place. Sakura smiled at the team and said, "Now, you won't be able to challenge the guardian until tomorrow, but you can spend the night here. I can cook for you and you may even take a hot showers." Megumi and Li-En shouted, "Yay!!" Inuyasha was afraid of the word hot so he didn't get one. "Tomorrow we'll get our first badge, believe it!" Naruto said with confidence.

XXXXXXX

Zelda is standing outside the temple. Well, it looks like the blue team got its act together. Just in time because they're about to face a tough challenge against the first guardian. Of course we'll be there to show you all the action. But right now we have to go with Sora to see how Yellow team is doing. So what's up Sora?"


End file.
